Behind the Learning Curve
by Rebel Paisley
Summary: Brittany just wanted to put up a banner. Finn just wanted to help.  Nobody cared about what Sam wanted to do, which was okay, because he sort of forgot about it after the despair set in.


Behind the Learning Curve

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or any of its characters.

Warnings: Some foul language, Puck dropping the f-bomb, mentions of homosexual relationships.

Summary: Brittany wanted to put up a banner. Finn just wanted to help. Nobody cared about what Sam wanted to do, which was okay, because he sort of forgot about it after the despair set in.

What happens when the less intellectually-gifted members of New Directions get together to do some problem solving. Naturally, things don't go all that well.

But they only had the best of intentions.

Established Mike/Puck

* * *

><p>-:-:-:-:-:-<p>

* * *

><p>The only reason Finn had gone back to the choir room was because he was pretty sure that was where he had left his math notes, and the only reason he had gone back for <em>those<em> was because he was pretty sure he had quiz tomorrow.

He wasn't a hundred percent on either of those things, which was why later, when the dust had settled, he would decide to keep better track of his stuff.

As though _that_ could have prevented any of this.

Through an unmentioned turn of events (Mr. Schuester had gotten sick or something, again, Finn wasn't sure), glee rehearsal had been canceled, a quick post to the New Directions group on Facebook giving them the afternoon off. Finn had figured the choir room would be empty, and when he poked his head in to check for his elusive notebook he was surprised to see a lone Brittany S. Pierce doodling on a large paper banner, decorated in stickers and random blotches of glitter. As he stepped into the room he got a better look at it, a mix of crayon and marker cheerfully declaring _"Hapy Duc dai!"_ and not much else, bordered by a mixed assortment of flower scribbles. Or, he guessed they _could_ have just been flowers.

"Duck day?" he asked, mostly to himself, wondering if that had been what she was going for, and Brittany's head popped up, smile crossing her face as she noticed him for the first time.

"It's Duck Day!" she chirped, and while Finn sort of doubted that, he had to give her credit for her enthusiasm.

Who was he to rain on her parade? Duck's were totally worthy of celebrating.

"I've been in here since lunch," she explained. "I wanted to put it up for rehearsal so everyone would be happy."

And while ducks-plus-glitter-sign did not always equal happiness, if rehearsal hadn't been canceled, Brittany's plan probably would have worked.

Except it _was_ canceled, and now no one would get to see the happy glitter poster.

That made Finn kind of sad.

He frowned as Brittany went back to coloring, a duck, he thought, if duck's were purple and had unicorn horns, and tried to think of the best way to break the news. In the end he went with the direct approach, mostly because Kurt had told him on many occasions he sucked at pretty much everything else.

Subtlety was not Finn's strongest suit.

He took a breath and steeled himself, ready for the sadness. "Rehearsal got canceled."

And…yep, Brittany was sad, all wide-eyed and staring down at her hard work, hours wasted. Finn couldn't stand the expression so he kept going, figuring that the sign would be just as good tomorrow as it was today.

"We can still put it up though."

That got him an instant smile, and pretty soon he and Brittany were giving the duck banner its finishing touches, leaving only with the task of hanging it up. Brittany had already taped two lengths of string to either end, all they had to do was tuck each of those under a ceiling tile and their work would be done. Finn could still get home in time to study for his maybe-math quiz _and_ play a few matches of Halo on Xbox live. See, not that much time gone _and_ he got to help a friend out. This detour was turning out great.

As though hearing his thoughts, the piece of string on his end of the banner decided to become its own independent craft item and pulled off of the paper, making the banner to fall back down to the ground and rip near the middle. As he viewed Brittany's hard work in its lopsided glory, the sad-eyes came back, more depressed, and Finn quickly consoled her, saying they would have it fixed in no time.

-:-:-:-:-:-

-:-:-:-:-:-

-:-:-:-:-:-

No time turned out longer than Finn thought it would because Brittany had somehow lost the tape she had used earlier, and no amount of searching could recover it. They ended up using a stapler on the very edge part, but the banner still looked wonky and they couldn't get the stapler any closer to the center. In one of his greater moments of brilliance, Finn suggested chewing gum, because it wasn't like anyone was going to see that back of it right? They would just gum the two sides together and it would be fine.

They were in the middle of chewing their third batch when a rather irritated Sam Evans walked into the room, only giving the ruined banner a brief look before glaring at Finn, pointing a finger at him accusingly.

"Dude, I've been waiting by your truck for like fifteen minutes, what the hell?"

Oh…right. Finn had forgotten about that. He was still getting used to the Sam-staying-at-his-house thing.

He gave an apologetic shrug and spoke around his mouthful of gum, "I'm helping Brittany."

Because he was a supporter of glitter-duck-happiness.

When his explanation clearly didn't add up in Sam's head, Brittany stepped up, smacking cheerfully. "My banner broke."

Finn smiled, "We can't find tape."

And they were resourceful little glee-clubbers, so gum was a totally legit alternative.

For a few minutes Sam continued to give them a blank stare, looking back and forth between them and the colorful banner before eventually sighing and holding out his hand. Finn gave him three sticks of his own and they got down to business, chewing in thoughtful silence.

-:-:-:-:-:-

-:-:-:-:-:-

-:-:-:-:-:-

About five minutes after they had fixed the tear and were pondering alternatives for the string problem, Puck waltzed into the room, hands shoved into his pockets and only allowing a small moment of confusion to set in when he noticed the obvious lack New Directions members.

And the banner, because the banner was confusing too.

He moseyed up beside them, not even bothering with the banner and turned to Finn, cocking his head to the side. "Dude, where's everyone else?"

"No rehearsal," Sam said absently, digging through a filing cabinet in search of tools. "Don't you check Facebook?"

Puck shrugged. "Mike confiscated my phone."

Which was what happened when you replied to everyone in your phone group, as opposed to the one person who _might_ have wanted to know exactly what kind of dirty things you felt like doing to him during Spanish class. Finn didn't think Puck would learn from his punishment, but he was glad Mike had taken some kind of action. Like, Finn sat next to Puck in that class, and he was starting to have issues sitting at his desk now that he knew exactly _what_ Puck wanted to do on it.

Across the room, Finn could see Sam shudder in agreement, pausing his hunt, but Brittany was unaffected, either not noticing or not caring. At least she wasn't like Tina and Mercedes, last Finn heard they were printing up that text and framing it to ensure its permanent future entertainment.

Puck gave the banner a more thorough look over, squinting his eyes at the writing. "What are you doing?"

"My banner broke."

The muffled voice came from the trashcan, Brittany half-submerged in its plastic depths to ensure a proper search, and Finn went to pull her out. A for effort, but there probably wasn't anything in there. They could check later if they came up with nothing.

"We're looking for something to attach the string to it," Sam explained, still rummaging blindly, and his eyes lit up, hand colliding with something…

There, Super Glue, glue that just _had_ to work.

Sam quickly shared his look of triumph with the other teens, Brittany clapping enthusiastically, and made his way over to the fallen sign.

Okay, so it had taken a little longer than Finn had thought it would, but they still got it all done in time and everyone was happy. No harm no foul.

Glitter-sign-duck-happiness was still for the win.

-:-:-:-:-:-

-:-:-:-:-:-

-:-:-:-:-:-

The thing about Super Glue - and Mercedes or Kurt would probably roll their eyes very sarcastically if they even caught a whiff of this thought - was that it was like…super, and incredibly unimpressed at their attempts to unglue things that were completely not on their intended list of things that needed gluing. It wasn't fair, Puck had just been trying to help Sam put the string back on, and now not only was the string _still_ not attached (because it was a dick), but the aforementioned blond and brunette were both sort of…stuck together.

This was must have been why Finn's mom had never let him use the stuff on any of his projects. She had probably foreseen these accidental gluing shenanigans.

Sam waved his free-hand angrily, glaring at any and all of them while Puck watched on with a bored face, only giving their glued-together hands an occasional look-over and a sigh, as though it pained him to be there. They had already tried pulling apart but the glue protested, and their skin, that protested _way_ more. Finn was lucky; he had only gotten his hand stuck to part of the banner and Brittany had allowed him to pull that part off. Piece-of-paper-stuck-to-hand was a lot better than piece-of-pissed-off person, though it looked like Puck was doing alright, all things considered.

He probably had a lot of practice with Mike.

"Come _on_," Sam growled, waving their glued hands up and down in an attempt to tear them apart. "This is ridiculous."

Puck shrugged. "They don't call it 'Super Glue' for nothing."

By the look on Sam's face, Finn could tell the blond was resisting the urge to hit Puck, and beside the two Brittany fidgeted nervously, staring at the fallen banner.

"I don't think we're celebrating Duck Day correctly."

While Finn wasn't sure what the normal protocol for Duck Day _was_, he couldn't fight the uncanny feeling that Brittany was right.

-:-:-:-:-:-

-:-:-:-:-:-

-:-:-:-:-:-

The voice that interrupted Sam's one-sided glaring contest came from the hallway, overly-cheerful and reveling in self-importance.

"Don't worry everyone, I'm here," Sugar called, waltzing in, carrying a tray covered in to-go coffee cups. She stopped short, clearly confused by the lack of people, and tilted her head to the side. "Where is-?"

"Rehearsal's canceled," Sam groaned in exasperation, running a hand through his hair. "Facebook, seriously people."

Sugar frowned, getting a put-off look.

"I was getting us coffee," she pouted, plopping the tray down on the piano carelessly. "It was going to add to my fashionably-late entrance."

Sam abandoned his irritation for the more familiar look of confusion. "Isn't coffee bad for your throat?"

"It's a pick-me-up," Sugar said, looking down her nose as she 'gifted' them with her intelligence. "How are we supposed to sing and dance if we're tired?"

Finn thought about it. "Gatorade?"

"Red bull," Puck added, his first contribution to the conversation since his Super Glue quip.

"Sometimes I just drink chocolate syrup," Brittany explained, bouncing on the balls of her feet to demonstrate this excess energy. "It's really good."

Puck looked thoughtful. "I'll have to try that."

Beside him Sam nodded. "Can't be as bad as the coffee."

Not-noticing the blatant put down, Sugar changed the subject, staring at Sam and Puck.

"Why are you holding hands?" She gave Puck what _could_ have been a pitying look. "Did Mike already break up with you?"

Finn cut in before a fight could start, knowing Puck didn't have anything against punching girls. "Super Glue, it really works."

Sugar nodded and mouthed the word _'oh'_, inspecting their hands with renewed intensity.

"Peanut butter," she said suddenly, snapping her fingers. "Peanut butter will totally work."

Finn cocked his head to the side, trying to figure out where Sugar had come up with logic. He would have never thought of peanut butter as a solution to their glue problem but…it couldn't hurt right? And she had said it so confidently that it _had_ to be true.

She stared at them down as though daring them to disagree, and Brittany's hand shot up in the air, waving excitedly. "I have some in my backpack."

When they turned to stare at the cheerleader she just shrugged, motioning to the sign. "It was for Duck Day."

And that was really all the explanation they needed.

-:-:-:-:-:-

-:-:-:-:-:-

-:-:-:-:-:-

The peanut butter worked about as badly as it was probably doomed to, leaving half a jar wasted and a very pitiful looking Sam staring forlornly at his gooped-up fingers. They had thought more would be better.

Turned out, volume didn't matter.

Brittany and Puck had taken to dipping into the half-empty jar with their fingers, enjoying the sickeningly sweet peanut spread while Sam continued bemoaning his fate, Sugar rubbing her chin thoughtfully as she tried to reason out why she had been wrong.

"Maybe it was supposed to be regular butter," she mused out loud.

Finn frowned at his own paper/peanut butter covered appendage, and Brittany waved her free hand enthusiastically, sucking the last of her helping off of her fingers.

"I totally got this," she mumbled, tongue sticking to the sides of her mouth. "You!" she exclaimed, pointing out into the hallway where there just happened to be a poor, confused passerby. She stared at the kid seriously. "Your loving commander needs butter."

When the guy continued to stare at her, looking like he desperately wanted to be anywhere but there, Brittany wagged a finger at him. "Go my faithful servant, do my bidding!"

He blinked again, startled, then scampered off, grasping onto freedom like his life depended on it.

As soon as he disappeared the stern look came off of Brittany's face, instantly replaced with her usual look of bubbly cheer. As she scooped her finger back into her almost empty jar she smiled at them, sucking her finger happily. "Santana taught me how to do that."

"Does it actually work?" Puck asked with increasing interest, and Brittany eagerly nodded.

"I got my own photocopier and a pirate ship, so yeah."

She didn't feel the need to embellish, though Finn made a note to ask her more about the pirate ship later.

Sailing the high seas definitely sounded like a good way to spend a Saturday.

-:-:-:-:-:-

-:-:-:-:-:-

-:-:-:-:-:-

While they waited for Brittany's minion to return, they decided to see if water would help any. They commandeered a nearby bathroom, futilely holding their glued hands under the spray while Sam began to hit his head against the wall. In the meantime, Puck kept probing Brittany about the extent of her power as Student Body President.

"I can do a lot of things," she informed him brightly, trying to help rub the excess peanut butter away, Sam being no help. She paused, getting a thoughtful look. "But for some odd reason all my other officers quit, and no one wants to replace them."

Puck obviously couldn't believe this, that much power too tempting to give up. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Brittany replied. "I'm not sure why."

Finn scrunched his eyebrows as he tried to remember that thing Kurt had told him, something about Santana blackmailing the other officers into doing Brittany's bidding, maybe, and bet that it had something to do with that.

They couldn't take the stress.

Puck rubbed his chin, ignoring the wet trail of soap, suds, and soggy peanut butter as he did some serious thinking. "And you're saying that the officers get that power too?"

There was more happy nodding, a staple of Brittany. "Of course. I believe that all my generals get to do their share of ordering people around."

Finn couldn't remember any past student body officers having _any_ kind of power at all, but then again, Brittany had a way of changing things and no one really questioning it.

This sat well with Puck, and he nodded, done deciding, and raised up a hand. "Dibs on Vice President."

What? _Damn_, Finn should have seen where that was going.

Still, dibs was dibs, and that covenant could not be broken.

Sugar spoke up from beside him, pausing her attempts to pull the paper off of Finn's hand. "I want to be Treasurer. They get the money, right?"

"Definitely," Brittany replied, looking as serious as her smile would allow, and Finn frowned, trying to think of what was left.

"Historian!" he declared suddenly, knowing that the only other option was Secretary, and he really sucked at writing.

Brittany clapped, paying no mind to the water and soap that splashed as a result. "That makes Sam the Secretary!"

The blond just waved at them sadly, clearly not caring about this turn of events, and continued hitting his head against the wall. "I just want to _go home_."

Finn was going to try and give him a comforting pat on the arm, but then Sugar mentioned something about matching t-shirts, and he didn't want to end up with anything too girly so he started speaking up now, not wanting to worry about it later.

It was okay, Sam would be fine.

And he would be even better once Finn ensured their matching shirts would be awesome.

-:-:-:-:-:-

-:-:-:-:-:-

-:-:-:-:-:-

The water was mildly successful against Finn's paper but did nothing for Sam and Puck, and soon they were back in the choir room, trying to think of other glue-breaking alternatives. Brittany managed to find some valve oil one of the band guys left behind, but all that did was stain their clothes. Sugar tried some flowery-smelling lotion she had in their purse, but that got deflected by the oil and _also_ stained their clothes. When Puck suggested they use the lube from his backpack he was unanimously turned down, no one wanting to know why or how or anything else about his lube-requiring activities after having received the unfortunate text-message-of-doom.

It was Sugar who suggested the coffee; now cool enough that it wouldn't burn them. Finn figured it was worth a shot, they might as well get some use from it since it was there. Brittany completely backed him up, squeezing the side of his arm with extra excitement as she came to a startling epiphany.

"Maybe coffee is bad for your throat because it's good for your skin!"

They pondered this for a brief moment, eyes glazed over as they considered the ramifications of this, and then Sam motioned for them to get going.

"I really have to pee," he explained, bouncing lightly to confirm this fact, and Puck held a hand up.

"_Hell no_ man."

"Exactly," Sam said, glaring at their glued hands. "We need to hurry this up."

Finn nodded and grabbed a cup, sympathizing with the blond. No way was he going to subject him to that.

-:-:-:-:-:-

-:-:-:-:-:-

-:-:-:-:-:-

So, the coffee may have been a long shot but it _could_ have worked, and if Sam didn't shut up about it he was going to lose all of the sympathy points he had earned and end up wetting himself, because seriously, _no one cared_.

The coffee had failed, but it _did_ make Finn aware of how much a mess they were making, and while the butter would probably be there any minute they needed to clean up the floor before Rachel caught wind of its abuse and all of them got into trouble. She was very serious about her rehearsal spaces. The bathroom they had been in had already been picked clean of paper towels, leaving the next closest option the Auditorium. Finn knew that there were a bunch of rolls near the makeup station; they would just use those, clean everything up, and_ then_ get back to the problem of Sam-and-Puck-forever-stuck…ness.

In retrospect, practicing his football passing skills had probably been a bad idea, even if Sam and Puck were supposed to be like, coordinated, and Finn's attempt at lightening the mood fell short whenever Sam tried to catch the spiraling roll paper towels, not taking into account the fact that Puck wasn't paying attention. The blond reached up, stumbled, missed the paper towels and crashed into one of the fake columns behind him, he and Puck falling into a pile just as the set piece fell off of its base with a resounding _thud_. Between the five of them they couldn't get it to rebalance (damn prop columns being so unstable and not-column like) onto its base, which left them with yet _another_ problem.

Finn was beginning to think they weren't very good at this.

Like, problem solving, it wasn't really their thing.

He briefly pondered the reasoning behind this.

Victory came when Brittany eventually spotted a big metal pipe running behind the column, and Sam suggested they just tie it to _that_ to keep it upright (they couldn't just leave it there, it was _their_ fault it got knocked over). They couldn't find any rope though, so they ended up having to make do with jump ropes (which for some reason, the prop room had a plethora of). They worked just as well and besides, they were colorful, and made the column look nicer.

Maybe even a bit more Duck Day-ish.

It had been well-intended, their idea, but maybe Finn should have figured out based on how horribly everything else had gone (except for becoming Historian, because that would totally help out with his college applications) that they would somehow manage to mess this up too. It was that too-many-cooks-in-the-kitchen-thing, except none of them were particularly skilled, so they made up for it with aimless enthusiasm that ended up with them somehow all tied up together.

The good news was that they had managed to make the column stay upright. So _there_ was something.

Now they just had to figure out how to get themselves out of this mess.

Sam looked like he wanted to go back to banging his head against things, the farthest from the column since Puck was the one who had accidentally gotten wrapped up in it. The blond sighed in exasperation, staring pitifully at the floor. "Oh my God, I _hate_ us."

Brittany, who had gotten tangled in three different ropes near the column's base, disagreed with his negativity. "Well, I think we're fabulous."

Finn would be feeling a lot more fabulous if he could figure out _how_ exactly they managed to get five people wrapped around a prop column with child-friendly jump ropes. Yeah, he knew they weren't all that smart but, _come on_. There had to be some kind of strength-in-numbers right?

Puck, back against the column and hands flesh against his sides, got a contemplative look. "I think I'm starting to understand why people never want to do projects with me."

Finn frowned, because no one really wanted to do projects with him _either_, and tried not to feel too hurt about it. This could have happened to anyone, they weren't exclusive.

_But seriously, how_ had they managed to do this? Someone had to have free hands.

Sugar disagreed with him, on the far side of the column with her hands somehow tied behind her back.

"No, that's because no one likes you." She paused a moment, probably to flip her hair. "Unlike me. Everyone likes me."

Finn couldn't think of a nice way to disagree with that, but knew he should probably try.

Luckily, Brittany took over and kept him from having to think one up, voice full of amazement. "I _do_ like you."

Sugar nodded a matter-of-factly. "I know."

But wait-

Finn scrunched his nose, tilting his head to the side. "Mike likes Puck."

And Mike counted as somebody.

"He's Asian," Sugar explained, all-knowing. "It doesn't count."

Sam managed to pull himself out of his little fit of despair and show some concern at the mention of his best friend, wondering what qualifications he didn't meet as a person.

"Why not?"

Maybe Puck was just naturally attractive to Asians, couldn't help it.

Finn was sort of right, that time.

Sugar continued, "They're so smart that they couldn't possibly be able to find other smart people, so they go out with dumb people." She looked at Puck pointedly, nodding in confirmation. "For entertainments sake."

She was very lucky that Puck was tied up right now, because he _would_ have done damage that time, and no amount of Finn interrupting would save her.

The mohawked teen glared, struggling against his jump rope prison. "My fist is about to find your face _very_ entertaining."

Sugar, like the Super Glue, was unimpressed. "You don't have to like it Mohawk man, but them's the facts."

Maybe this was just another plan; like she would get Puck so mad that he'd break through the ropes and set them all free.

And…nope, Sugar was just a jerk.

Brittany shook her head. "Can't we just love each other for love's sake?" She turned to Finn. "Lord Tubbington loves everybody, especially if they have food." She stared off into the distance, taking a moment to think about it. "But he won't go to you if you don't have any. He's shy."

Sam frowned, not quite behind that conclusion. "I think he just loves the food."

Finn had heard seen pictures of Lord Tubbington. That cat was definitely only in it for the food.

But Brittany was insistent, eyes wide as she shook her head. "No, he loves everyone."

And since Brittany had never really done anything bad to any of them, no one felt the need to argue, least of all Sam, who looked like he had the beginnings of a very desperate potty dance going on.

This was not lost on Puck. "You hold it, or dude-"

"I _know_," Sam bit out, staring at the ceiling as though it would help his predicament. "I wouldn't have chugged that Mountain Dew if I had thought-" he stopped, making an appropriately miserable face. "But seriously, if we don't get out of this soon I am going to pee on you, and I will _not_ apologize."

With proper motivation Puck finally shirked his bored, annoyed look and put on his thinking cap, resting his head back against the column. "I think I might have a knife in my pocket," he offered with a shrug. "But with my hands-"

Finn would never be able to use the words 'squawk' and 'Puck' in the same sentence, but the other football player definitely let out a noise reminiscent of one as Sam practically attacked his pockets, the only one with a free hand, desperate enough that he wouldn't be bothered by violating Puck's personal bubble. The blond came up triumphant a few seconds later, face eager as he began hacking at the jump ropes with no restraint. They were free in about thirty seconds, though to mock all their hard work, the fake column fell back over, still wrapped in an assortment of tattered jump ropes.

They stared at it for a few seconds; some sad, some ambivalent, others still trying to tug uselessly in the direction of the bathroom.

It was Puck who broke the silence, picking up the discarded paper towels as he gave an apathetic shrug. "Fuck it."

Sugar nodded in agreement and Brittany clapped, clearly relieved that this mess was behind them, and Finn led them back to the choir room. They cleaned up in silence (or, everyone who wasn't Sam cleaned up, he just stared wistfully at the door), only stopping when they realized they were back to square one, getting Puck and Sam un-Super glued.

"Okay," Finn said, taking charge. "Spread out, there has to be something."

After two minutes of searching there was a sad, disbelieving cry from Sam, the blond refusing to explain himself as Puck inspected a small bottle that was from the original cabinet Sam had gotten the Super Glue out of.

"'Super Glue Remover'," he drawled, Sam starting to hit the side of his head because there wasn't a wall close enough.

The Super Glue Remover worked a lot faster than the coffee/peanut-butter/lotion/oil/water before it, and within a few minutes the two football players were free, Sam immediately bolting out the door to relieve his bladder.

Finn would have pitied him if he hadn't been such a whiner.

Brittany cheered, happy that all had ended well in their awkward celebration of Duck Day.

"The sign," Puck said, motioning to it, and Finn froze, having forgotten about it.

Strangely enough, it was Sugar that saved the day.

"I like it," she said, for once being helpful. "It's Avant-garde."

"Really?" Brittany asked, perking up at the mention of hoity-toity words.

"Yeah," Sugar said. "It's much better this way."

Finn wasn't sure if she was right or not, but they had come this far and he kind of wanted to go home, and as long as Brittany was happy…

"Good," the cheerleader said, smiling brilliantly. "Then everyone will love it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Finn agreed, slowly herding them out of the room.

Duck-happy-glitter sign was totally a go; and victory, while long awaited, was still just as sweet.

-:-:-:-:-:-

-:-:-:-:-:-

-:-:-:-:-:-

Finn found his math spiral in his truck, carelessly tossed up on the dashboard, and was about half-way home when he remembered Sam and immediately turned the vehicle around, said blond dedicating the rest of the evening trying to glare Finn into nothingness and responding to all of his attempts at conversation with stony silence.

It turned the quiz Finn had was in English – vocab - which he bombed accordingly, and the only thing that happened out-of-the-ordinary was a meeting with Figgins to congratulate him on his new position as Student Body Historian, Brittany having already eagerly informed the principal of the changes.

Finn wasn't worried about Santana blackmailing him, it was already pretty clear that Brittany could get him to do whatever she wanted.

-:-:-:-:-:-

-:-:-:-:-:-

-:-:-:-:-:-

Tina was the first one to comment on it, everyone else too busy staring as they accumulated around the piano, trying to figure out what it meant.

"Duck Day?"

"It was Duck Day!" Brittany chirped, motioning to her hard work happily, and Finn could see the vein on the side of Kurt's head throb, Blaine patting his arm comfortingly as they tried to reposition the banner so they could take a seat.

_Eh_, he probably just didn't like ducks.

Rachel came in, broken jump rope in hand as she stared at them accusingly, full-on angry face engaged. "Could someone tell me _why_ there are broken jump ropes all over the auditorium?" She spun around, giving each of them an inquisitive look. "And why one of the fake columns is knocked over?"

Sam did his best impression of pretending he wasn't there while Puck just looked bored, and Sugar spared Rachel a brief glance before deeming this conversation unworthy of her attention and started filing her nails, leaving Finn and Brittany to come up with the answers.

They shared a look and shrugged, Finn reaching over to pat Rachel's back comfortingly. "It was Duck Day."

Which was really all they needed to know.

So decreed by the rules of Duck Day.

* * *

><p>-:-:-:-:-:-<p>

* * *

><p>Endnotes:<p>

Started from a thought, what hijinks would ensue if the less bright glee-clubbers came together.

And this was what came from it.

Until next time :)


End file.
